


Come and find me

by Kindred



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Bad Dumbledore, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Voldemort Blood Adopts Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2490830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumbledore abuse Harry in the worst way and Harry goes to the only person he think's he can trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> please bare with me with this one, not I am sure where this is going.  
> ....Kindred

Tom’s face was blank as Harry walked up to him, the teen looked pale his eyes looked oddly dull for something that seem so vibrant it only when he the teen was close enough could he see the glamour around him. It was like a halo around his body that glowed faintly “Drop the glamour.” Tom said to him, Harry obeyed rather too easily for the Dark Lord’s liking but stood up, no bolted up when he saw the state that Boy-Who-Lived was in. his skin was pale like snow his eyes has dark circles around them like he hasn’t slept in weeks apart from one hideous black eye. His lip was slip and swollen and bruises around his neck showed that someone has tried to kill him.

He moved from his throat down towards the teen, his Death Eaters were quiet for a change as they watched there Lord moved to the once bright beacon of hope “How did these?” He asked as he gently thumbed the bruise. Harry just looked up to him his eye watching every facial expression the dark wizard made  
“The reason buries are from Dumbledore when he raped me the older ones are from my muggle family.” He said, Voldemort hand froze as he looked at Harry and there was a few gasped from the Death Eaters who thought Dumbledore was goody two shoes.   
“Why would Dumbledore rape you?” Tom asked him as he carried on stroking Harry’s face as the teen nuzzled his hand   
“Because I’m meant to be his.” Harry told him   
“Why have you come to me?” He asked, Harry took a step back out of Tom’s reach and looked down at his feet   
“I don’t want to be his, he… he tried bonding me to him but it didn’t work all it did was hurt him and me.” Frowning at the dark haired youth The Dark Lord watched him sliver from the cold of the room, he waved his hand and caught a fur blanket out of the air and placed it over his shoulders   
“Do you seek refuge from him?” Tom asked   
“Yes.” 

Tom nodded and moved back towards his thrown, he pulled out his wand he stopped and thought for a moment before he tapped the arm of his thrown and watched as a small bottle rose from the arm. He picked it up and carried it over to Harry “Do you know what this is?” He asked the teen.  
“No sir.” Harry answered, Tom’s mouth flickered into a smile before he popped the cork out of the bottle   
“This is for blood adoption Harry, if holds a little bit of my blood and if you drink this you will become my son.” Harry was quiet as he looked at the small bottle   
“W…Why would you want me as your son? I know you. You have more interested in my as a bed warmer than a son.” Tom growled at Harry and watched the boy shrink a little   
“You would be more than a bed warmer and yes while it’s true I would want you more than just a son but this is the warding world Harry most wizards or witches sleep with their family.” Harry frowned and but his lip “You must know that?”  
“No.” Voldemort reached out and hook his fingers under the boy’s chin   
“How old are you Harry? 15, 16?”  
“15.” He whispered,   
“You will be protected by my magic if you take this potion no harm will come to you, you will not have to fight in this war and by the time that old fool realised what has happen it will be too late.” Harry looked up at him with worried green eyes   
“But I will be you son and you will want children?” Harry whispered, Tom smiled at him softly as he rubbed his cheeks again   
“None of it will matter Harry, most wizarding families are related to each other on some level. I have a question have you slept with Draco?” Harry blushed and looked away from him “Thought so, well you and Draco are cousins of sorts.” Harry frowned as he thought how the Blacks are related to the Potters in some way. “Do not worry what Dumbledore and many others have told you were lies you have nothing to worry about.”

Harry reached out and took the small bottle and looked down at the golden amber liquid “Will it hurt?” He asked softly   
“I’m afraid it will.” Tom told him as Harry looked up at him   
“Will you hold though it?” Harry asked him, Tom smiled and moved behind him and warped his arms around him nuzzling his neck   
“I will never let you go.” He whispered, as Harry took the potion to his lips and downed the drink in one. “Everyone out I want to be alone with my son.” The Death Eaters started to pile out as Harry started squirming as the potion took effect. Lucius walked up to them and looked at them   
“Would you like to set very thing up for you son?” The blonde asked, Tom smiled at his right hand man nodded   
“Yes Lucius that would be wonderful and can you please get him some clothes be fitting his new status oh and please find his muggle…family and kill them.” Tom said as he looked down at Harry as buried his face into Tom’s chest as he tried not to cry “Is that alright my angel.”   
“Y…Yes.” Harry whimpered   
“Is there something I missed?” Voldemort asked, Harry twisted Tom’s shirt and gasped at the pain though out his body  
“R…Remus he’s mi…missing I…I think Dum..Dumbledore has hurt him.”   
“You heard him Lucius.”   
“I will get to work my Lord and none of this information will leave this building.” He bowed and started to leave.

Harry’s knees gave out from under him and it was left to Tom to hold him up, The Dark Lord carried him up to his thrown and sat down keeping Harry in his lap. Tom was amazed at how Harry managed not to cry out in pain he just held it all in and shook in Tom’s arms “Your doing so well Harry.” He told him as he gently rubbed the small of his back “It will soon be over.” He smiled, he watched as Harry took on some of Riddle looks   
“H…Hurts.”  
“I know my angel.”


	2. Chapter 2

They looked down at the wolf that thrashed about against the walls, Fenrir raised an eye brow at the wolf snarled at them before shaking his head “What is this it’s not the full moon?” Lucius asked  
“It’s spells that locked a man in the wolf.” Fenrir snarled as he walked down the stair towards the wolf, who growled at him and tried to bite him and one angry snarl from Fenrir and it had the wolf whimpering “My poor cub what have they been doing to you.” The alpha wolf said as he ran his fingers though Moony’s fur as the wolf nuzzled his hand   
“I never heard of such a spell.” Lucius said as he stayed near the cell door. Fenrir pulled the chain off the wolf’s neck noticing how the chain has rubbed raw around the wolf’s neck  
“It’s a band spell, the man who came up with it hated werewolves didn’t stop him from raping them.” He knelt down and let the injured wolf lick his face “The spell is on the place not the wolf. You see when man and wolf are working together and not fighting they trust each other to let one take control and when the wolf take’s control it acts on instinct and if they can’t change back them the human mind starts to panic and conflict between man and wolf can lead to serve problems if they are finely able to change.” 

Lucius frowned as he watched Fenrir lead the wolf up the stairs and out the cell into the woods “Can they change back?” The blonde asked, Fenrir stood there watching Remus whine shaking his head   
“Yeah that is the problem.” Fenrir said as the wolf curled up on the ground and changed back into a naked man who passed out not long after “Now we have to wait to see if it’s Remus who in control or his wolf.” Fenrir said as he pulled off Lucius cloak and placed it over the naked man.  
“Oi!” 

Harry stood next to Tom as he addressed his Death Eaters, Tom had his hand on Harry’s hip his cold fingers kept dipping under Harry’s shirt “Any news at Hogwarts about my son wonderings?” He asked out loud   
“There in a panic but are keeping it out of the papers for now but it’s only a matter of time before they find out?” One of the Death Eaters said with a smile, Tom purred as he looked up at Harry. 

The teen now has Tom’s dark wavy hair but it still possess a wild strike and those perfect killer green orbs were still there, it made the Dark Lord happy to see those green pools. There was still a feminine look that Harry held Tom smiled as he looked at him “Do you want the papers to know?” He asked  
“They are going to find out sooner or later.” Harry said as he looked back at the parting crowed to see them bring some poor child into the room “Tom?” Harry asked  
“Harry.”  
“Daddy what are you doing?” He asked seeing the fear on the child’s face   
“Well it seem my men picked him up.” Harry frowned and looked at Tom with dark eyes   
“And what are you planning on doing to this poor boy?” Harry hissed, The Dark Lord seem to almost smile as he looked back at Harry   
“That depends on you my son.” Harry looked wide eyed at Tom   
“What do you mean?” He his whispered and he looked down at the hand on his hip   
“This child is parentless. Dumbledore killed the boy’s family in cold blood because they wouldn’t give up their son.” Harry frowned and looked at the little boy “This child has a rare blood line that goes back 1000 of years and Dumbledore wanted it for himself he was going to do the same thing he did to you to his child.” Harry froze as he looked at the 4 year old stood there trembling under scary men and woman’s gaze   
“W…What are you going to do?” Harry asked softly   
“Well as I said it depends on you what do I get out of it.” The Dark Lord purred up at him, Harry bite his lip and looked at Tom’s red eyes   
“A kiss is that enough for now?”   
“Of course I won’t make you do anything to showing.” Tom said as Harry leaned down and cupped the man’s cheeks and pressed his lips to his, Tom smiled as he pulled his son closer to him slipping his tongue into the teen’s mouth. 

Pulling back Harry felt light headed like Tom had tried to suck out the air in his lungs, his lips stung and burn as he looked back down at the Dark Lord “Does that please you?” Harry asked as he was still trying to catch air back in his lungs  
“You always please me.” Tom smiled as he looked back at the small child “Narcissa darling you always wanted another child? I am giving you this young child do take good care of him the poor lad has been through so much tonight.” The blonde woman step forward with a soft smile on her face as she knelt down in front of the child   
“Hey sweet heart my name is Narcissa I’m here to look after you.” She said softly. Harry watched the woman talk to the brown hair boy, there was a strange markings on the side of his face he didn’t see before and it made him tilt his head   
“Narcissa the boy is part dragon you know what the child will need.” Tom asked   
“Of course, it will be just like having Draco again.” She smiled as the boy lurched himself into the blonde woman’s arms “Shhh its okay I won’t let the bad man hurt you anymore.” 

Harry turned to look at Tom with a question on the tip of his tongue “His father was a dragon like Lucius, they were… great cousin you could say, the power of a dragon is something many wizard would crave for but dragons only give there …bodies to those they trust.”  
“Bodies?” harry asked   
“From what Lucius once told me once they become 13 they are horny little brats.” The red eyed man smiled, Harry frowned and thought of his time with Draco “Did he leave his mark?”  
“Yes.” Harry whispered   
“Let me see, Dragons mark people they sleep with encase they don’t find their mate when mating season is due.” Harry just frowned as Tom touched Draco’s bite on his shoulder   
“Why does very one want to knock me up?” Harry whispered, Tom chuckled and squeezed Harry’s bum cheeks getting the teen to squeak.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry stood looking down at the unconscious man on the bed, he was naked thin he looked up to the two men who found him and tiled his head “Where was he?” Harry asked, Lucius looked towards Harry  
“He was in the Forbidden forest in a cell half buried under the ground, there was spells placed over the cell one to stop anyone from seeing it, two to stop him from getting out and the third one to keep him in his wolf form even without the full moon’s help.” Lucius said to him, the teen frowned as he reached down to touch Remus’ hands  
“Will he be okay?” He asked  
“Have to wait for him to wake up, there might be a chance that it was the wolf.” Fenrir said as he moved around to Harry and sniffed the teen’s neck, the teen hissed and watched the alpha out the corner of his eyes   
“Will you stop that?” Harry asked as he took a step back to look at the alpha wolf   
“Not if I don’t have to.” The wolf grinned as he tried to bury his head in the crook of Harry’s neck, the teen didn’t moved as he felt the large wolf’s hands roam over his body   
“Greyback get your hands off my son.”

The wolf looked up grinning his eyes looking right into the red eyes of the dark Lords “Just one hour with you son.” Fenrir purred as he tighten his arms around Harry holding him closer to his chest. Harry stayed quiet waiting to hear what his ‘father’ has to say   
“If you ever wants to have any more pup’s Fenrir you will remove your claws.” He snarled, the wolf let go of the dark haired teen and took a step back. Harry moved away from him and towards Tom and looked up at him and whispered   
“If I find out that you had a spilt second thought about Fenrir’s offer I will feed your cock to your snake.” He growled at him, Tom smiled softly to him and kissed Harry’s cheek before whispering   
“My sweet boy, no other man or beast will ever get that close to you.” Harry frowned before walking back to Remus’ side and holding his hand “Get the best Healer in here to look at the wolf.” He said to Lucius   
“Of course my lord.” The blonde said as he bowed leaving the room,   
“Fenrir I want you to stay to make sure that when he wakes up he’s not a wolf in a man’s body.” Tom said as he watched his son look worryingly at the man on the bed “And someone get his man some clothes.” 

Later on Harry sat in his room, he was tried and achy and just wants to curl up into a ball and cry. The bed room door open and Tom stood in the door way looking at his son “Harry my sweet boy.” Tom whispered as he moved into the room closing the door and walked over to him and slipping on the bed behind him warping his arms around him pulling him to his chest “I promise we will make your friend better.” He said kissing along his son’s neck  
“W…What if he hates me because I’m you son now?” He whispered his body shaking in fear  
“We will deal with it when the time comes.” Tom purred as he kissed his neck, Harry closed his eyes and squeezed the bed sheets “What is wrong my little snake is something bothering you?” He whispered into his ear   
“Y…You promise you won’t mad at me?” Harry asked keeping his eyes closed   
“I won’t be mad at you?” He said as he ran his fingers up and down Harry’s “What is it?” Tears were falling down his face as he tried to press his face into the pillow.  
“I’m pregnant.” 

Tom didn’t move he just held Harry closer to him “Is it his?” He asked as he looked down at the teen who shook his head,   
“N…No but he thinks it is.” Harry whispered, Tom pulled Harry onto his back cupped his cheek wiping way his tears and placed his hand on Harry’s stomach “It was the only way to keep it alive if he thought it was his.” Harry whispered looked away from Tom, the Dark Lord pulled Harry’s head back towards him and smiled  
“I’m not going to kill the child, maybe the father for touching what is mine.” He purred into Harry neck.   
“He’s already dead.”   
“Harry tell me what happen? Did he rape you?” Tom asked looking down at his son  
“No.” He told him quietly   
“Hey my sweet boy tell me.” He smiled softly at him, Harry bit his bottom lips and closed his eyes again feeling the warmth coming from the dark Lord  
“Sirius, a week before he… he died he snuck into the school and I went to him he saw the bruise on my wrists. I forgot to put my glamour up I had to tell him about Dumbledore and… we were drinking and he was talking about how he was going to kill him and one he tells moony there will be nothing left of Dumbledore and …did you know that the Black are vampires?”   
“That will explain Bellatrix.” He mumbled “But back to the part to the part where you’re so called God Father fucked you?” Harry blushed and looked away   
“I kissed him to stop him from running off and doing something foolish and ummm I was drunk and he was drunk and well… never have sex with man who can turn into a large dog as well as his normal form.” Harry sighed, Tom chuckled a little and kissed him on the lips   
“You know you could be giving birth to a litter of puppies?” Tom said with a smile as he touched Harry’s stomach   
“W…What do you mean?”   
“The man could turn into a dog? If that is the form that did this then there is a chances that your my son are carrying a little of puppies with fur and waggy tales and wet cold noises.” The green orbs widen in shock as he looked up at Tom “Don’t worry yourself they will become human in a couple of days.”


	4. Chapter 4

At some point Tom did tell Harry he was joking about the giving birth to puppies, Harry didn’t forgive quickly he had the Dark Lord jumping through hoops. The dark haired teen was now in the bed room where Remus was placed after he Lucius and Fenrir rescued him. Remus was still in his magical coma his magic was settling and his wolf isn’t trying to fight to get out. He watched the rise and fall of his chest the wounds have healed and he now started to look better than he did before. Harry reached out and touched his hand only for said hand to grab his own “Remus.” Harry whispered as he watched the man wake up.

“Remus.” He heard the voice, he turned his head his amber eyes landed on the green eye teen. He tilt his head as he looked at boy his noises working overtime sniffing the air around him getting his scent …He’s with pup… “Remus it’s me Harry.” He told him…Harry, my cub… he let do the teen’s wrist and then reached up to touch his face “Its okay.” Harry told him with a soft smile   
“H…Harry.” Remus voice was broken raw like he’s done nothing but scream “Y…You look different an….d smell odd.” Harry smiled sadly as he moved to the side of the bed and got Remus a glass of water   
“Here drink this.” He whispered, he helped the man drink from the water like he was a man left in the burning sun. 

After the wolf finished his drink his mind still hazy, moony was circling in the back of his mind whimpering in pain “What happen?” He asked Harry sighed as he handed him a pain potion to help with any pain his godfather felt   
“You went missing and were found locked in a half buried cell you were forced to stay in your wolf form.” The teen told him, the wold frowned and rubbed the back of his head before looking back at Harry  
“And you what happen to you?” He asked seeing a sea of sadness in the boy’s eyes “Harry.” He said softly reaching out and touching his hands  
“I had to go to him.” Harry whispered as he just stared at the bed sheets “I had no choice left, Dumbledore raped me and if he learnt of my baby he would have killed it because it’s not his.” Remus eyes widen as he watched the teen start to cry “I went to Tom, Voldemort… he blood adopted me that is why I look different.”   
“Oh cub, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you.” He whimpered as he warped his arms around him pulling him close.

He took in Harry’s new…ish scent he could smell Harry’s old scent and Sirius scent…that bloody blood sucking mutt… the wolf growled to himself …if he wasn’t dead I would rip his balls off… and then he could smell Voldemort that seem to imbedded into the teen’s scent more than just a father and son scent “Is he sleeping with you?” Remus asked   
“Not yet but I sometimes share his bed, he waiting for me to be 17.” Harry said quietly  
“My poor cub.” He whimpered. 

The bed door open and Tom walked into the bed room watching the teen cuddle up against the wolf, Harry looked up to see his father standing there and he held on tighter to Remus “Relax my sweet boy I’m not going to harm your godfather.” He smiled as he looked up at the amber eyes of the wolf “Harry why don’t you go and find Severus tell him that Remus is awake.” Tom said with a smile, Harry unfolded himself from Remus lap and stood up wiping his eyes before he walked out the room. Tom waited a few moments before walked over to the chair that Harry had occupied before Remus woke up. 

The Dark Lord watched the wolf for a minute or two before he started to talk “I will let you stay in the manor for my son’s sakes the poor boy has been thought a lot, Raped by uncle and cousin, his godfather and then the man he thought of as a good father raped him to.” Remus let his lips curl up into a snarled   
“Sirius wouldn’t have…”  
“No Harry had to offer himself up to his godfather to stop the man from doing something stupid and the vampire knocked him up.” Remus frowned and ran his fingers though his dusty hair  
“That bloody mutt, I knew he done something bad.” He groaned “What is your plans with Harry, he may put up an act but he’s…he’s a child.” Remus whispered   
“I’m going to love him and his child. I won’t sleep with him or want anything like that from him until he is ready.”  
“But you adopted him won’t make problems?”   
“Dumbledore got to you to did he?” Remus frowned and cocked his head to the side with a confused look on his face “It’s normal in the wizarding world our magic won’t allow any harm to come to any child that are created between families.” 

Later that night Harry was looking out the window watching Remus move around the garden, he could see it’s been a while since Remus had walked on two legs, it seem Severus had taken a shine to Remus and was holding him up as the wolf limped along the path every so often the Remus legs would buckle. Harry jumped when he felt a pair of arms around his waist and a face nuzzle into his neck “Hello my beautiful snake.” Harry shivered into his hold and leaned back   
“Hey.”   
“What are you thinking?” He whispered   
“How calmly Remus took all this.” He said as he felt Tom moved his hand down under Harry’s shirt and rubbed the soft mound of skin  
“I’m sure once his strength is back he will want to rip the heads of those who harm you.” Harry looked back at him and smiled softly as Tom cuddled him kissing his neck making the teen giggle   
“Come on we have some plotting to do.”


	5. Chapter 5

Fenrir was often found not far behind Harry, the teen had gotten use to him following he knew Tom ordered to watch him as he was already nearing 7 months but Harry also knew that the wolf wanted to cuddle him because even Remus was like a cuddle monster. The wolf had walked up to him and warped his arms around him and nuzzled into his neck “God damn it Fenrir are you going to be like this until the baby is born?” He whispered with a smile   
“No, I will be like it after the baby is born.” Harry sighed and let the wolf carry him through the halls of the manor until they bumped into Tom.

The dark Lord raised an eye brow at them before he pulled Harry out of Fenrir’s arms and watched the man pout “That offer still stands. Think of the cute pups we will have with the bright green eyes?” The wolf drooled at thought of having Harry pregnant with his littler, Harry groaned and banged his head against Tom’s chest   
“Fenrir no.”   
“I can refuse to help in the war.” Tom had be smiling at the point but it’s now dropped, he needed the wolves but he didn’t want to hurt Harry   
“Don’t you bloody dare Greyback or you will find you and your wolves in between a rock and a hard place… Harry is my son and my lover and if you dare to black mail me again I will making my love a fur coat.” He snarled as he dragged Harry away.

The teen sighed as he touched Tom’s shoulders and looked up at him, the Dark Lord looked down at him and cupped his cheeks and leaned his head against his forehead “I’m sorry.” He whispered “I… sometimes forget that he is a creature of instinct and his need to breed is high on the man’s list.” Tom said as he rubbed his hand over Harry’s bump feeling the child kick out  
“Would he really leave?” Harry asked   
“Hard to really tell with that mutt when he is joking he’s being serious and when he’s being serious he is joking… I don’t know any more.” He muttered as he ran his fingers though the dark locks. Harry closed his eyes and sighed   
“I could you know…after the baby is born.” Harry started to say when Tom stopped him   
“No I will not have you whore yourself out for that mutt. Draco is one thing because you didn’t know about his Dragon heritage and if he doesn’t find a mate before mating starts…but the point reminds is I will not let you do that.” He whispered softly “Not after what you been thought and Fenrir should know that.” Harry smiled up at him with tears in his eyes before warped his arms around Tom’s neck and kissed him deeply. Tom stumbled back with his arms fill of Harry as kissed him back before the teen pulled back smiling at him   
“Thank you.” 

Remus heard what Fenrir did and went looking for the wolf, he found in him the hall with other Death Eaters and matched right up to the alpha and slapped him. The room become quiet as very Death Eater turned to look at them. “YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!”  
“Well that’s true.” Fenrir muttered as he held his cheek  
“My cub had been through enough shit without you being an arse hole…. You fucking go near him again and I will be making fur rugs!” he screamed, there was still no noise from the other Death Eater and they watched wondering what the alpha wolf is going to do.  
“He’s rip! Look at him!” Fenrir yelled back   
“YOU NOT THREATEN MY SON!” Remus yelled at the top of his lungs and now you could hear a pin drop.   
“You son?” Fenrir asked “Harry Potter is your son?” Remus nodded as he felt eyes on him and the shock of a secret he let slip “And who is the father?”   
“I am.” Very one looked up to see Snape walk towards Remus and place a hand on the wolf’s shoulder as to pull him back into his chest   
“You are his father and you’re his mother what the hell is this some sort of joke.” Fenrir asked, as he looked between the two   
“That is a talk we have to have with Harry now Remus hormones got the better of him.” The dark haired potion master said “And we will be having a talk Fenrir about you trying to hurt Harry.” Severus said as he guided the wolf away his hand resting in the small of Remus’s back.

Harry stood in Tom’s offices looking confused at Remus and Severus, he heard what Remus had said in front of the Death Eaters and that news spread like wild fire “I…I don’t understand if you knew this whole time why didn’t you say something before?” Harry asked “Especially as I’ve been blood adopted by Tom?” He said as he ran his fingers though his hair as he placed his hand on his bump   
“It’s hard to explain Harry, you see when you were born you were taken from us and our memories were altered to believe that we were never together and you were Lilly and James. I don’t know why they agreed to do it or maybe Dumbledore altered their memories to.” Remus said. Harry looked between them and frowned   
“Then how…how did you remember?” He asked, Snape placed his hand on Remus knee and smiled weakly   
“When I went into the old man’s mind, it was filled with this plots and plans and it sicken me and then Remus disappeared and I don’t know I just remembered.” Snape said looking up sadly at Harry, “I think it happen when you took the potion to become Tom’s son.” Harry looked down into his lap feeling tears burn his eyes   
“We have been trying to figure out how to tell you since I woke up…I didn’t mean for it to come out like that.” Remus whispered to him as Harry lifted up his head   
“Does Tom know?”   
“Yeah he does we told him a week ago.” Severus told him, as he watched his son that he bullied since he started Hogwarts a boy who he thought was the spawn if James Bloody Potter but now all he sees is his and Remus’ lost child and there was guilt lots of guilt.


End file.
